Hormonas
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Sakura, Temari, Ino, Karui y Hinata quedaron embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo... ¿Como la pasarán sus esposos los cambios de humor, antojos de media noche? Pasa y descubrelo :3 Pd: maldito seas fanfiction en sólo dejarme colocar 4 personajes en la etiqueta.


**_Capitulo único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

3:00 AM

 _ **1\. Ino Yamanaka**_

La casa de la cabeza del clan Yamanaka estaba silenciosa a esas horas, pero eso no quería decir que todos dormían. Sai Yamanaka, esposo de la líder de dicho clan dormía apacible en la cama matrimonial, en cambio su esposa daba vueltas sin poder dormir. Ino Yamanaka tocó su vientre de 5 meses de embarazo, el niño era bastante quieto, pero las hormonas que el embarazo producía eran terribles, a veces se levantaba por antojos, lloraba mucho, estaba más sentimental que nunca y normalmente Sai era el perjudicado

-Sai-kun-dijo Ino golpeando suavemente a su esposo con el codo, al éste no responderle le golpeó un poco más fuerte-¡Sai!-cuando Ino no usaba el sufijo, era porque era enserio, por lo cual Sai abrió los ojos con pesadez

-¿que pasa?-habló con voz somnolienta

-¿crees que estoy gorda?-

-sí-respondió Sai con una sonrisa, Ino rechinó sus dientes "maldita sea mi sinceridad" se dijo Sai

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora estoy gorda!-

-espera Ino-apresuró a decir Sai-no estas gorda, solo te ves así por el embarazo-

-¡Tú me embarazaste, o sea es tu culpa! ¡Por eso ya ni me tocas!-

-Ino, Tsunade-sama dijo que era un embarazo riesgoso, por eso nada de movimientos bruscos, eso incluye sexo-

-si, claro. Piensas que estoy gorda, que tengo una barriga gorda, unos pies gordos y un trasero gordo-

-bueno, lo del trasero...-

-¡LARGATE!-gritó Ino de repente

-¿ah?-

-¡LARGATE DE MI CASA, NO QUIERO VERTE!-

-Ino...-la muchacha ya había empezado a llorar

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS, MAÑANA TE DIGO SI QUIERO QUE REGRESES!-Sai salió de la cama y se puso algo de ropa, él sabía que Ino simplemente estaba en sus momentos hormonales, él sabía que se le pasarían, solo tenía que dejarla a solas, pues sabía que después de ese llanto venían los ataques de ira, y creanme, un ataque de ira de Ino Yamanaka en estado de embarazo, no era lindo.

 ** _2\. Temari Nara_**

Temari era una mujer problemática, bastante temperamental, pero cuando era el momento podría ser dulce y compasiva, ese sin duda no era el momento. Temari tenía 8 meses de embarazo y sin duda éste hacía que fuera más problemática que nunca, y es que tener de esposo a un vago inteligente no era fácil.

-¿Crees que después de dar a luz a TU hijo no puedo seguir en mi labor como ninja?-preguntó Temari a su esposo mientras estaban acostados

-problemática-dijo Shikamaru-son las 3:00 AM dormamos y discutimos esto mañana-

-no, señor, lo hacemos ahora-Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, él en verdad apreciaba sus horas de sueño-¿por qué dices que no puedo volver a mis labores ninjas después de tener al bebé?-

-no he dicho eso, solo dije que tienes que esperar que al menos el bebé tenga edad apropiada-

-¿crees que no puedo manejar dos trabajos al tiempo?-

-no quise...-

-¿sabes que prácticamente me convertí en madre a los 3 años? Ya que mi madre murió después de dar a luz a Gaara cuando yo tenía esa edad ¿crees que mi papá, el gran cuarto Kazekage se fijó en sus hijos? Noooo dejó toda la carga en su hija mayor que tuvo que madurar rápido para cuidar de un niño de un año y un bebé recién nacido, por suerte tuve un poco de ayuda de mi tío, pero después que murió ahí si me fue duro, ya que hasta me daba miedo acercarme a Gaara...-Temari dejó su discurso a un lado cuando escuchó a su esposo roncar a su lado, ella silenciosamente se levantó y buscó que lanzarle, algo que le doliera pero no le causara daño, Temari se decidió por el despertador y se lo lanzó al estomago a su esposo, éste soltó un quejido cuando el objeto cayó

-¡PERO QUE...!-Shikamaru calló cuando pudo ver el aura asesina que emanaba de su esposa

-largate-dijo Temari tenebrosamente tranquila

-Temari...-

-dije que quiero que te largues... No quiero verte...-Shikamaru a pocas personas les tenía miedo, y su esposa estaba entre esas así que empezó a cambiarse, pensó en salir por la puerta, pero Temari la bloqueaba-te me acercas y te mueres-Shikamaru tragó saliva, se dirigió a la ventana y salió por ella.

 ** _3\. Karui Akimichi_**

El embarazo además de cambios extremos de humor, provocaba en Karui antojos, antojos extremos ¡Y es que los Akimichi comían mucho hasta en el vientre de la madre! Claro, a Choji no le molestaba buscarle comida a su esposa, eso obviamente si no interfería con algo importante como la hora de dormir, Karui se removía incomoda en la cama matrimonial, su vientre de 6 meses era bastante incomodo, y no solo eso, sino que a veces tenía unas calores terribles que no la dejaban dormir, su hija (porque ya le habían dicho que tendría una niña) era bastante inquieta y como siempre pedía comida en momentos inadecuados, a horas inadecuadas.

-Choji-dijo Karui codeando a su esposo

-¿mmh?-preguntó el aludido removiéndose

-tengo antojos-

-son las 3 AM-

-¿y que? Tu hija quiere comer algo-Choji se restregó los ojos

-¿que es?-Choji ya se había acostumbrado un poco, no era la primera vez que se levantaba en la madrugada para prepararle algo de comer a Karui por sus antojos

-Pizza-dijo Karui

-¿que?-

-Pizza-

-¿que es eso? Nunca lo he escuchado-

-es una comida proveniente de Italia, lo leí hace poco en una revista que había en el hospital-

-¿donde conseguiré pizza en la aldea, a las 3 AM?-

-no se-dijo Karui cruzando los brazos-pero quiero pizza, corrijo, queremos pizza y ya vete a buscarla, no vengas sin ella-

-Karui...-

-no, ya me estoy molestando y creo que no te gusta cuando me pongo molesta-Karui activó en su mano el raiton, Choji enseguida se levantó y se puso ropa, enseguida salió a buscar la dichosa pizza, aunque sabía que no encontraría nada y vagaría toda la madrugada por la aldea hasta que el antojo y la rabia se le pasaran a su esposa.

 ** _4\. Sakura Uchiha_**

Sakura era bastante sentimental, pero también era una mujer temperamental, sin incluir la fuerza sobrehumana que la mujer tenía podría dar mucho miedo. El embarazo en verdad no sacaba lo mejor de ella, detestaba estar llena de hormonas, ponerse a llorar por cualquier cosa o ponerse a gritar también por cualquier cosa. Sasuke soportaba los cambios de humor constantes en Sakura, tantos años de conocerla daba frutos, pero él en verdad no entendía que sucedía esa madrugada. Se habían acostado tranquilamente, se habían besado y habían dormido sin ninguna molestia, es que ni siquiera un antojo por parte de Sakura. Estaba dormido, cuando el sonido de un plato roto lo levantó, desde la masacre de su clan y desde que Sakura le había contado sobre su embarazo, Sasuke estaba paranoico. Cuando se levantó por el ruido se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba a su lado, así que corriendo se dirigió al producto del ruido.

Sakura a veces no entendía como carajos actuaban las hormonas con el embarazo, esa madrugada a pesar de haber tenido una buena noche, había despertado de mal humor. Lo había tenido antes, no era nada nuevo, pero este mal humor, era uno casi asesino. Sakura estaba inexplicablemente furiosa había golpeado una de las paredes de la casa dejándole un bonito recuerdo, pero antes rompió algunos platos, todo para calmar su ira, luego se sentó en el sofá, ahí fue cuando llegó Sasuke

-¿ahora es que llegas?-preguntó la peli rosa

-¿que pasó aquí?-preguntó Sasuke viendo el desastre

-nada importante, solo un ataque de ira-Sasuke no se sorprendía, pero eso admitía sorpresa-¿así que te vas de misión?-preguntó Sakura, Sasuke supo que tocaban un tema delicado

-después del nacimiento del bebé-Sakura tenia 3 meses de embarazo-durara mucho, quizás años-Sakura estrujó el borde del sofá

-lo sabia, no te importamos-

-Sakura, si me importan, por eso la misión, es por su bien-

-me dejaras sola, nos dejaras solos-

-Sakura...-

-vete, Sasuke-

-¿que?-

-que te vayas ahora, no quiero sentir tu presencia en la casa el día de hoy-

-¿me estas echando de mi propia casa?-Sakura lo volteó a mirar y en verdad era una mirada jodidamente terrorífica, una mirada que incluso el gran Sasuke Uchiha no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, así que solamente fue a su habitación a terminar de colocarse ropa y salir de la casa, volvería en la mañana para ver si su esposa se había calmado.

 ** _5\. Hinata Uzumaki_**

Hinata era reconocida por ser una mujer tímida y calmada, algo nerviosa, claro. Cuando se casó con Naruto Uzumaki ella cambio solo un poco dentro de su casa, claro, se volvió un poco más atrevida y seductora, solo un poco. Hinata amaba a Naruto pero desde el embarazo a veces no lo soportaba, las hormonas hacían que sus cambios de humor fueran grandes, en sí Hinata no era violenta, pero con solo activar su byakugan hacía retroceder a su esposo. Los antojos eran peores, la mayoría ramen, sí el ramen era bueno y Naruto no dudaba en traerselos corriendo, pero Hinata ya estaba fastidiandole, cuando esa madrugada sintió antojos, se alegró de que no fuera ramen, ya que esos podrían ser los últimos antojos ya que pronto daría a luz.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata sacudiendo a su esposo, el hombre dormía como un tronco

-booobiiieeesss-gimió el hombre en sueños-boobies, Hinata, dattebayo-Hinata se sonrojó

-¡Naruto-kun!-Hinata lo golpeó suavemente

-¡No me pegues, Sakura-chan! ¡No estaba espiando el baño donde esta Hinata, dattebayo!-¡Su esposo estaba soñando que la espiaba! Hinata estaba roja de la vergüenza, a pesar de que hasta estaba embarazada de él, las cosas no cambiaban

-¡NARUTO-KUN!-gritó esta vez Hinata, Naruto se levantó de golpe

-¡Hinata! ¿estas bien? ¿el bebé esta bien? ¿ya rompiste fuente? ¿tienes calambres? La vieja Tsunade dijo que el trabajo de parto podrían empezar con calambres-

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata-estoy bien, es que tengo antojos-

-¿ramen?-

-no, quiero helado- Naruto miró el reloj con los ojos entrecerrados

-son las 3 AM, dattebayo-Hinata se puso roja y activó su byakugan en modo de amenaza

-quiero helado-Naruto se encogió y enseguida se levantó y se cambió, ni siquiera salió por la puerta sino por la ventana a ver si en algún lado que estuviera abierto vendían helado.

 _ **Hombres**_.

Casualmente Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron en el mismo bar, a los que habían echado de su casa fueron los primeros en encontrarse, Sasuke no se juntaba mucho con Sai ni con Shikamaru, pero esa madrugada le daba lo mismo. Después llegaron Naruto y Choji que se habían encontrado en el camino y juntos buscaron algún local de comida abierto, al no encontrarlo decidieron ir al bar a pasar el resto de la madrugada. Los cinco se sentaron en una mesa.

-es gracioso como nos pusimos de acuerdo en dejar a nuestras esposas embarazadas-dijo Sai con su habitual sonrisa

-mejor dicho, como nuestras esposas se les dio por ponerse de acuerdo de hacernos correr-dijo Shikamaru

-al menos Naruto y tú saldrán de esto pronto-dijo Choji

-mhp-dijo Sasuke-a ustedes les quedan pocos meses, a mi aun seis-Sasuke hablaba poco, al menos ahora decía una frase completa

-no volveré a dejar a Hinata embarazada, da miedo, dattebayo-dijo Naruto, el resto de los hombres rieron y Sasuke sonrió un poco.

-eso no se planea-dijo Sai

-mirennos-dijo Choji-sobrevivimos a una guerra y le tenemos miedo a nuestras esposas-

-las mujeres son problemáticas-dijo Shikamaru

-¡Bueno!-dijo Naruto-¡Pasemos el resto de la madrugada bebiendo un poco de sake, dattebayo!-

Ya había amanecido cuando los cinco hombres se terminaron la segunda botella de sake, no estaban borrachos pero sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas y empezaban a ver nublado.

-bueno, ¿quien esta preparado para volver a casa?-preguntó Naruto, por lo cual el resto de los hombres tuvieron un temblor en el cuerpo, pero sabían que tenían que volver, tenían que soportar a esas mujeres hormonales, tenían que soportar gritos y antojos por el simple hecho de que las amaban y ellas les iban a dar algo tan preciado como una familia.

 ** _Notas: jajajajajajajajja me anime a escribir este one shot, es que sólo imaginarme a esas mujeres embarazadas y casi al mismo tiempo! Espero que les guste, me gustaría que me dejaran un review diciéndome que les pareció._**

 ** _Un beso :3 :3_**


End file.
